


Open Wide

by llcflms



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, PWP, and sylvain ofc finishes on felix's face because we all know that's hot, blowjob, more self-indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llcflms/pseuds/llcflms
Summary: Felix's first blowjob awwww





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> So I hear that one of Sylvain's crit lines is "Open wide" before he shoves his lance into you so that's... nice. I'm sure Felix would have a lot of experience with that. I started this at 1am. It's 3.30am now. Please have mercy. I just wanted to mess Felix up. Sylvain can agree.

Felix is never silent in bed. He tries his best to keep his moans to himself, biting his lips, fists and basically anything he can reach to sink his teeth in to muffle the sweet sounds of ecstasy that slip out from between his lips. But there is a limit as to how far he can take this little rebellion of his. As he starts to unravel, his voice gets louder, his body trashes about harder and his words start becoming nicer— mostly out of desperation but hey, it’s a rare thing and Sylvain’s going to enjoy it whenever he gets the chance to.

Felix’s back arches and he comes, hard, loud and messy. His knuckles are fisted into the sheets, fingertips turning white. Sylvain watches him, relishing the delicious sight before him. He pays attention to every little detail— the way Felix’s brow furrows, the way his face scrunches up cutely in pleasure than it almost looks like a pout, the way tears sneak out between his closed lids, the way his plump, bruised lips part as he cries out broken words and please, the way he turns his head, exposing the full length of his neck and the marks that line it. He’ll never say it out— Sylvain doesn’t exactly have a death wish— but at times like this, Felix is truly his most beautiful. 

There’s just one problem— Sylvain’s hard as ever, still so far off from coming. Perhaps it’s because Felix had spent the whole day out at battle and is far more exhausted than Sylvain is or perhaps it’s because Felix hadn’t jerked off as much as Sylvain had done since the last time they fucked. Regardless of the reasons why, one thing remains. Felix had come much too fast today. 

He could just continue and go another round, Sylvain supposes as he slowly starts to pull out of Felix. Felix shudders, a whine escaping his mouth from the overstimulation. 

“Please, no more,” he chokes out. 

“No more?” Sylvain repeats after him. Felix shakes his head and even though he doesn’t say anything else, his expression betrays his thoughts. He really doesn’t look like he can take any more. Sylvain’s cock is still hard and it continues to ache for some sort of release but he figures he could always deal with that himself. 

He climbs over Felix, straddling him by the waist before leaning forward. Felix opens his eyes slightly, watching Sylvain as he starts to stroke himself. There’s a heavy moment of silence, both men merely staring at each other, before Felix reaches out and wraps his fingers over Sylvain’s. 

“I can… do it,” he says slowly. 

“You don’t have to,” Sylvain replies, only to be met with a scowl as Felix slaps his hand away. 

“It’s only fair that I do it,” Felix grumbles. 

Sylvain remains still as he watches Felix, who’s concentrating as much as he can on stroking Sylvain to completion. Felix’s gentle touch amuses Sylvain. The man stroking him as if he’s made of glass is the same one who keeps barking at him to fuck him harder and harder every night. Felix furrows his brows, eyes fixed too intently on Sylvain’s cock. Sylvain doesn’t think he’s ever done this for anyone else before. He doesn’t think Felix even touches himself that much. His movements are stale and repetitive, the momentum barely enough to take Sylvain to the next level. 

“You can go faster, you know,” Sylvain sighs and Felix’s cheeks redden. He picks up his pace— only a little— but it’s enough to have Sylvain groaning. He rocks his hips against Felix’s hand, trying to match up to the pace as much as he could, before he leans forward and presses his lips against Felix’s. 

Felix moans into the kiss as Sylvain slides his tongue into Felix’s mouth, enjoying the familiar taste that he had gotten so used to by now. The kiss is sloppy and messy, but it riles Felix up enough for him to hasten his strokes. Sylvain pulls away, breaking the kiss but keeping his face a close distance away from Felix’s. Felix’s cheeks are flushed redder, as they always do whenever they kiss, and his mouth opens slightly as he pants, desperate for air. Sylvain reaches over, running a thumb along Felix’s lips. He could feel the slight chapping, but with how moist his lips are from all that kissing, it’s barely noticeable. Sylvain reaches with his other hand to stop Felix’s hand on his cock, another idea forming in his mind. 

He tilts Felix’s head upwards a little, thumb pressing down on the lip, almost entering his mouth but not quite yet. Sylvain leans forward towards Felix’s ear, whispering directly into it with what he hopes is a deep and sexy enough voice. 

“Has anyone ever fucked your pretty little mouth before?” From the way Felix’s body trembles under him as he speaks, Sylvain knows he got his desired outcome. He raises his head again to look back at Felix, who’s, to no one’s surprise, even redder than before. Felix glares up at him and he shakes his head, probably to answer the question. Sylvain grins, bringing his hand back to Felix’s chin, thumb finding its place on his bottom lip again. “I asked you a question, didn’t I?” 

“S-Shut up!” Felix shoots back. 

“Come on, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Sylvain laughs and even though he already knows the answer, he asks again. “Have you ever suck a dick before?” 

Felix averts his eyes. “N-No.” 

It doesn’t really surprise Sylvain that he’s been Felix’s first in pretty much everything. Since all Felix used to care about was training, he’s never really experienced these sorts of things. He was never interested in the erotic books that Sylvain gave to him either, nagging about how Sylvain should put his time and effort into training himself instead. Though, from some of Felix’s suggestions and actions in bed, Sylvain realises that Felix had probably read those books at some point in time. Even so, there’s only so much reading about such things could do for someone. Experience is still the best teacher after all. 

Sylvain pushes his thumb slowly into the cavern of Felix’s mouth, running it along his teeth. “Do you want to?” 

Felix’s eyes widen again and he remains still and silent for a couple of heartbeats. Sylvain can see the dilemma in flash in his eyes, questioning whether it’s worth it. He could end things here and go to bed while Sylvain finishes himself off or he could step into a whole new terrain and try his hands out at something new. After a short moment, Felix nods. 

“Nice.” 

Felix takes Sylvain’s hand in both of his, pulling it out of his mouth. “I… don’t really know how.”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Sylvain says. He pushes his thumb back into Felix’s mouth as Felix’s hands fall to his sides. “Suck.” 

Felix obliges, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as Sylvain starts to move his thumb. Felix’s mouth isn’t as hot as his ass, but it’s very much wetter. Simply imagining his dick in there makes Sylvain groans. His cock throbs and he resists the urge to reach down and palm himself. It doesn’t really help that he’s watching Felix sucking on his thumb with a serious look of concentration on his face— it’s far too hot for him to handle. 

“You’re gonna have to use some tongue and teeth too but don’t bite down on it,” Sylvain says. Felix nods. His hands come up to hold on to Sylvain’s wrist, his head lifting off slightly from the bed to take the thumb in deeper— all the way past the knuckle. His tongue moves against it, circling it, and prodding the tip. He starts to move Sylvain’s hand faster, making sure to run his teeth against it. It seems like Felix is a pretty fast learner after all. 

Sylvain pulls his thumb out. The look of surprise that flashes in Felix’s eyes makes Sylvain snicker a little. “That’s just practice. I’m not going to get off from you sucking my thumb. Now for the real thing.” 

He climbs of Felix, sitting on the edge of the bed. Felix gets up slightly, watching him with a confused expression on his face. Sylvain nods to the floor. 

“Get down there. On your knees.” 

“What? No way.”

“You said you wanted to suck my dick. Do it right,” Sylvain instructs. “Down.” 

Ever the resistor, Felix tries to argue back but seeing that Sylvain isn’t budging on the issue, Felix begrudgingly climbs off the bed, landing on the floor with a soft _thud_. He moves to kneel in front of Sylvain, positioning himself between Sylvain’s legs. Felix rests his hands on Sylvain’s thighs, staring at Sylvain’s cock curiously. 

“Are you sure it would fit?” he asks. “I don’t want to choke to death.”

“You had this up your ass like ten minutes ago. It’s fine,” Sylvain replies. He runs his fingers through Felix’s hair, fisting the loose messy bun and pulling Felix closer. Felix parts his lips slightly, licking the beads of precum off the tip before pressing his lips against it. 

“Open wide, come on, your mouth isn’t that small,” Sylvain sighs. 

Felix does as he’s told and Sylvain pushes his head down, hissing as his cock comes into contact with the dampness in Felix’s mouth. Felix bobs his head slowly, his cheeks hollow as he continues to suck. His tongue toys with Sylvain’s slit. Knowing that he would need much more than this, Sylvain pushes down harder on Felix’s head, prompting him to take more into his mouth. Felix whines and as Sylvain starts to guide his movements, he gags, coughing and spluttering as Sylvain pulls out. Felix curses, still amidst his coughing, as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Maybe it’s too much for you… Do you want to—”

“Don’t even fucking finish that sentence,” Felix growls, cutting in. “I can do it.”

“There’s always next time,” Sylvain sighs but Felix ignores his comment, leaning forward and opening his mouth again. His hand wraps around Sylvain’s cock, holding it tightly in place. Sylvain reaches for Felix’s chin, pressing down on it lightly to part his lips more. “You got to open wider, Felix, or you’re going to mess up again.”

Felix takes it again and this time, Sylvain leans back and watches as Felix starts bobbing his head again. He moves deeper on his own this time, successfully managing to take more into his mouth without choking. 

Sylvain can feel his pleasure building up, his body relishing the way Felix’s mouth felt around his cock. He’s unable to resist the temptation to thrust his hips upwards as Felix sucks on him, his hand returning to its previous position in Felix’s hair. He can feel it coming closer and closer and as it does, he moves his hips harder and harder. Felix looks up at him, his eyes narrowed and watery, his face flush— _he’s hot, too fucking hot_. The sight of a tear falling down his cheek is enough to break Sylvain’s resolve— he wants to mess Felix up right here, right now and more so than he did before. 

“Fuck,” he growls and Felix stiffens from the roughness in his voice. Sylvain grabs Felix’s head with both hands, tugging his hair tightly enough to elicit a moan from Felix. It sends vibrations down Sylvain’s cock and he feels himself pulsating deep in Felix’s mouth. This isn’t enough; he wants more; he needs more. 

He gets to his feet, the sudden movement surprising Felix, who falls back slightly, only to be held in place by Sylvain’s arms. Felix groans, adjusting himself, and when Sylvain sees that he’s stable again, he shoves his dick back into Felix’s mouth, thrusting harder and faster. Felix’s eyes go wide, his face flushed right till his ears and down towards his neck. A brief moment of doubt surfaces in Sylvain’s mind, wondering if he’s taking it too far. It vanishes the moment he feels the vibrations of another one of Felix’s moans. 

“Look at me. Open your eyes,” Sylvain breaths out as he tugs on Felix’s hair to tilt his head upwards. Felix opens them, though merely to narrow slits, as Sylvain continues to fuck deeper into his mouth. When he feels his head hit the back of Felix’s throat, he feels his dick throb again. He’s close, so so close. He quickens his pace, earning him another moan from Felix and a pair of watery eyes looking up at him. 

Felix doesn’t realise how cute he can look at times and it’s during times like this, at moments like this one, that Sylvain really feels like messing him up. Right as he was on the edge, Sylvain pulls out of Felix’s mouth, taking his dick in his hands and stroking it instead. Felix’s confusion is apparent as he stares up at Sylvain, his lips still parted. There’s drool at the side of his mouth, falling to his chin. His eyes were teary. His hair, slicked with sweat, is planted against his face.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Sylvain chokes out, picking up the pace and stroking himself rougher. Felix watches in awe, probably comparing Sylvain’s movements to his own from just now. He must be learning something— good for him. 

Sylvain comes with a loud moan of Felix’s name, his cum shooting out and splattering on Felix’s face, much to the latter’s surprise. It takes a moment for him calm down from the high, breathing hard as his legs turn to jelly. He releases Felix and lets himself sit back down on the bed. There’s another moment of heavy silence as the two of them watch each other, with Sylvain taking his time to commit the sight of Felix before him, sweaty, panting and messy into his memory. 

Felix’s signature scowl had returned. Maybe he wasn’t too happy about the facial, Sylvain laughs to himself. But Felix brings his hand up to his face, swiping against it and gathering some of the thick white liquid. Sylvain watches in silence as Felix rubs it between his fingers, before curiously bringing it to his mouth. He groans, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. The last thing he needs right now is another boner. 

“Sylvain.” Felix speaks up after awhile. Sylvain opens his eyes. Felix had gotten to his feet and is wiping his face with a towel he had taken from the closet. He turns to Sylvain, flashing a rare cheeky smile at him. “You taste good. Next time, finish inside, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: hey i need to finish that serious angsty dimilix fic   
brain: ok but sylvain fucking felix's face tho
> 
> i hope you guys liked this! do leave a kudos/comment!!


End file.
